Surgical vocal rehabilitation in patients sustained total laryngectomy has been developed for the recent 20 to 25 years. However, such surgery is rather traumatic and long-duration, and fails to prevent aspiration of saliva and alimentary mass into the tracheobronchial tree.
One state-of-the-art surgical forceps (FR, A, 2,074,063) is known to comprise a first blade having a handle that features a first and a second end, a circular rest for a finger located at said first end of said handle, a lock situated at said first end of said handle, and a jaw having a serrated surface featuring projections and recesses; a second blade having a handle that features a first and a second end, a circular rest for a finger located at said first end of said handle, a lock situated at said first end of said handle and adapted to interact with said lock of said first blade, while said second ends of said handles of said first and second blades hinged-joined together, and a jaw having a serrated surface featuring projections and recesses, wherein said projections and recesses are adapted to interact with said respective recesses and projections of said serrated surface of said jaw of said first blade.
However, when said surgical forceps is employed for pressing irregular-surface tissues the serrated surfaces of the jaws fail to provide uniform fixing of tissues between the jaws, which affects adversely reliability of fixing the tissues.
Besides, in said surgical forceps the serrated surfaces of the jaws fail to `take account` of an irregular surface of tissues when pressing the latter, which results in increased traumatism of the protruding areas of the tissues.